


Tan rojo como el destino

by BluebirdOfHapiness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Destiny, F/M, Gen, Red String of Fate, quiromancia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebirdOfHapiness/pseuds/BluebirdOfHapiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comentarios:</p><p>Bueno, se suponiese que en un inicio este fic iba a ser romántico pero terminé escribiendo angst –parece ser que mis otros fics Rumbelle son celosos y quieren guardarse el romance para ellos solos– (¿?). De hecho ésta sería la "primera parte" de toda la historia que se me había ocurrido escribir originalmente, pero consideré que era autoconclusivo para cerrarla como one-shot ya que escribí esto para un reto de un foro en FF y uno de los requisitos es que fuera one-shot.</p><p>Sin embargo, espero les haya gustado hasta aquí.</p><p>Sialia Lacey A.</p></blockquote>





	Tan rojo como el destino

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes ni la serie me pertenece, así como las lyrics.  
Este fic participa en el reto "Unidos por el hilo rojo del destino" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke". Espero sea de su agrado, ** _**dearies** _ **.**   


* * *

" **As red as fate: Tan rojo como el destino"**

_Why are you scared?_ _what have you seen?_

_in the castle with the silent roses  
_ _i ask again and again_

**"Rose of pain" –** XJapan

-Mi niña, tu destino está atado a un hombre mayor y de amplias propiedades.

Belle se movió inquieta y ansiosa frente a la anciana que sostenía su mano, mientras leía su fortuna en ella. La descripción hubiera bastado para hacer sentir realizada a cualquier doncella… pero no a ella. No porque no lo deseara, sino porque desafortunadamente, la descripción concordaba casi con cualquier prospecto que ella tuviera. Como princesa, y futura reina de Avonlonea, era su deber casarse con otro de su misma corte y clase. Y la mayoría eran mayores que ella… y llenos de propiedades.

Sin embargo, aquella anciana debía –y más le valía- desconocer su verdadera identidad. Belle se había escabullido fortuitamente del castillo esa tarde; y por lo tanto, iba encubierta. Si cualquiera de los presentes del carnaval se enterase que la princesa del reino se encontraba entre ellos, no sólo la metería en problemas, sino que ella misma podría verse en graves peligros.

-Por favor, debe haber algo más específico.

Belle la apremió, intentando no sonar insistente de forma sospechosa. Aunque, ¿Qué doncella en edad casadera no estaría ansiosa por saber más sobre su futuro marido? No es que ella quisiera casarse pronto –de hecho detestaba la idea-, pero era un deber que tarde o temprano cumpliría por el bien de su país. Y un poco de información anticipada nunca caería mal.

La anciana contemplo la mano de Belle por un momento. Hizo ademán de decir algo, pero luego calló.

-Lo siento, pero es todo lo que veo.

Belle se acomodó la capa de campesina con la que iba disfrazaba, y discretamente tendió una moneda hacia la anciana. Ésta titubeó, observando con detenimiento la moneda de alta nominación. La anciana dirigió sus ojos grises y ojerosos hacia los de Belle, y luego hacia la moneda. Belle estuvo a punto de levantarse de su asiento, rendida, cuando la anciana finalmente tomó la moneda y habló.

-Rojo.

Belle volvió a acomodarse en su asiento. -¿Qué significa?

-Significa un encuentro predestinado. Una unión establecida por el hilo rojo del destino, imposible de romper. Sin embargo…

Belle se inclinó inconscientemente hacia la anciana, interesada en lo que la anciana estaba a punto de decirle.

-Significa también tragedia.

Belle regresó a su posición original, parpadeando un par de veces. Aturdida. -¿A qué se refiere…?

-Unión y tragedia irán de la mano. Te reunirás con este hombre después de que sangre inocente sea derramada. No una, sino dos veces.

Belle palideció. Las palabras de la adivina sonaban terroríficas. De lo que hablaban momentos antes había pasado de ser simples suposiciones de amor a cuestiones de vida y muerte. Estuvo a punto de pararse y dejarlo hasta ahí. Quizás estuviera tomándole el pelo. Pero su curiosidad era mayor y la mirada de la anciana parecía sincera. Necesitaba saber más.

-¿Qué tragedias sucederán? ¿Cómo puedo evitarlas?

La anciana bajó la mirada.

-No puedo decirlo.

Belle sacó el saco de monedas que llevaba consigo y se lo tendió a la adivina. -Por favor, necesito saberlo.

La anciana contempló las monedas que se esparcían sobre la mesa. No eran muchas, pero todas eran de altas nominaciones. Con ello podría darse una vida  _lujosa_  no por todo un año. Sino varios. La anciana dudó una vez más, levantándose en esta ocasión de su asiento como si quisiera alejarse de las monedas. Como si la mesa estuviera ardiendo en llamas. O peor…

Maldita.

-Lo siento. Pero en ocasiones hay conocimientos que es mejor desconocer.

-¡Por favor!

Belle rogó en voz alta conforme la anciana le daba la espalda y se internaba dentro de la tienda. En un impulso Belle la siguió, pero una vez dentro, no había nadie. La anciana había desaparecido. Estuvo tentada a ofrecerle más sacos de dinero, que ella no llevaba consigo. Sin embargo, significaba revelar su identidad y pactar otro encuentro cerca del castillo para entregarle el dinero  _a posteriori_.

Varias miradas, de los demás miembros de la caravana, se paseaban curiosos en ella cuando salió de la tienda. Ya había llamado suficiente atención. De todas formas la anciana había desaparecido. Lo más prudente era regresar a casa. Belle recogió deprisa el saco de dinero que había dejado sobre la mesa, no sin antes dejar un par de monedas como pago final.

Derrotada, regresó por el camino de terracería que la llevaba de regreso al castillo.

Mientras tanto, la anciana permanecía en el anonimato de su tienda, una vez que la joven se hubiera marchado. Por un momento, se reprendió a ella misma por no haber tomado el dinero. Si hubiese sido un poco más egoísta… La anciana salió, y observó las monedas que Belle le había dejado sobre la mesa. Apenada, las recogió y guardó en su regazo, mientras observaba la silueta de la joven doncella perderse a lo lejos del camino. Después de todo, había hecho lo correcto al no haberle revelado el futuro.

-Mi niña, créeme, que fue lo mejor para ti no saber. Hubiese querido que alguien callase para mí hace muchos años, tal como lo hice para ti.

La anciana recogió su mesa y empezó a colocar sus pertenencias dentro de la tienda. Una vez más observó las monedas que había recibido como pago. Gracias a la joven, no necesitaba trabajar por el resto del día. O mes. Una mirada triste se dibujó en el rostro de la anciana adivina, sin poder guardarse el sentimiento por un momento más. -Porque nadie merece conocer la fecha de muerte de sus seres queridos…

Y ni siquiera los de la realeza se escapan a los hilos rojos del destino.

 

_why are you sad?  
_ _what pain are you feeling?  
_ _oh, i ask of the rose with its petals of blood_

_but the rose of blood can't answer me till the end_

**"Rose of pain" –** XJapan

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios:
> 
> Bueno, se suponiese que en un inicio este fic iba a ser romántico pero terminé escribiendo angst –parece ser que mis otros fics Rumbelle son celosos y quieren guardarse el romance para ellos solos– (¿?). De hecho ésta sería la "primera parte" de toda la historia que se me había ocurrido escribir originalmente, pero consideré que era autoconclusivo para cerrarla como one-shot ya que escribí esto para un reto de un foro en FF y uno de los requisitos es que fuera one-shot.
> 
> Sin embargo, espero les haya gustado hasta aquí.
> 
> Sialia Lacey A.


End file.
